esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks in the Eurasian Legions
. The men on left and right are two Decani in the Eurasian Legions; the man in the middle is a Carabinierius of the Ministerium of the Police.]] The Eurasian Legions maintain an ancient system of ranking and administration, hugely dissimilar from the systems employed in Germanic nations. The system was established with the Marian Reforms in the late first century BCE, and has been constantly refined throughout. Many ranks have lost their original pre-modern purpose and have been adapted, especially ranks relating to cavalry or archers. Ranks {| class="article-table" !Eurasian title !English equivalent !Purpose |- |Adscripticius |None |An additional soldier of whom serves to fill the places of those who were killed or disabled, largely obsolete. |- |Aquilifer |Eagle-Carrier |Carries legionary eagle; now relegated to parade roles only. |- |Armicustos |Quartermaster |Quartermaster - tasked with the administration and supply of weapons |- |Auxiliaries |Auxiliaries |Auxiliaries form the standing non-citizen corps, and generally do not lead in offensive operations. |- |Ballistarius |Artilleryman |Artillery operators. |- |Beneficiarii |None |Orderlies who perform various services for the higher army officers; adjutants |- |Centurio |Captain |A Centurion is generally equivalent to a commissioned captain in English-speaking armies, though this is a drastic oversimplification. Centurions generally fill numerous roles that commissioned officers fill. Centurions have command of a century, or 80 men, though this too varies. |- |Centurio exercitatore |Army Captain |Officers responsible for training fresh cohorts. |- |Conicen (cornicines) |Horn-Blower |Previously assigned one to a century, now one to a contubernium. Operates radio. |- |Cornicularius |None |An administrative officer within a legion, tasked with artillery coordination. |- |Decanus |Leader-of-ten |Commander of a contubernium, generally leads six to ten men. Equivalent to a sergeant or similar NCO in English-speaking armies. |- |Draconarius |Commissioned officer |Initially referring to the standard-bearer in a cavalry unit, now refers to the commander of an armored unit. |- |Duplicarius |Lieutenant (roughly) |Legionary officer responsible for battlefield coordination and administrational duties. |- |Evocati |Veterans |Soldiers who have served a full tour-of-duty but choose to reenlist. Receive one-and-a-half pay of general legionary. |- |Extraordinarii |None |Soldiers set aside for special backup services. Similar to a corps of engineers. |- |Imaginifer |Image-Bearer |Ceremonial role; carries the three-dimensional image of the Emperor during parade. |- |Immunes |None |Legionaries with special skills exempting them from direct combat. This includes: doctors, clerks, technicians. Not a rank in its own right, and more of a classification. |- |Lancearii |Lancers |Traditionally spear-armed, now serve light machine gunner role. |- |Legatus |Legate |High-ranking officer in command of a legion. Equivalent to a general. |- |Libritors |Artilleryman who operates heavy artillery, including howitzers. |- |Miles |Private |The basic private level foot soldier |- |Optio |Lieutenant (roughly) |A legion centurion's second in command |- |Pilus prior |Leading Officer |A high ranking officer within a cohort, usually second in command in a cohort. |- |Praefectus |Officer |A general term used for the holders of different ranks in the military; generally refers to an officer of any sort, although a miles given a specific task with command over others can be referred to as praefectus. |- |Praefectus castrorum |Camp Commandant |Administrator in command of a military camp or base. Third in command overall of a legion. |- |Praefectus equitatius |Cavalry Commandant |An officer traditionally commanding a cavalry unit; now an officer who commands either an armored group or a mechanized infantry group. |- |Praefectus fabrorum |Fabrication Commandant |Officer responsible for food procuring. |- |Primus Pilus |First Spear |Commander of a cohort. Highest ranked centurion in a legion. |- |Quaestionarius |Interrogator |An officer tasked with intelligence gathering and interrogation. |- |Sagittarii |Sharpshooter |Legionary trained in marksmanship. |- |Signifier |Standard-Bearer |Legion treasurer, also carries legion's emblem in parades. |- |Tribunus |Tribune |One of six assistants to a legate. |-}